<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【日狛】關於吵架的二人 by sparrowvoice0205</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936566">【日狛】關於吵架的二人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205'>sparrowvoice0205</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【日狛】關於吵架的二人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>滿腦子都是日狛的小劇場……</p><p>（其一）關於情侶吵架通過苗木傳話</p><p>「咦…那個…」撓著臉側，對於心情不甚好的前輩，苗木是有些困擾怎麼傳遞那句『他要不道歉那就算了，你去跟他說吧…總之不道歉我不原諒他』的大吼，當然隨之是狛枝前輩那溫柔的語調，向苗木道歉。</p><p>「…」回過頭，日向看向門口那困擾的苗木自然也明白，明明只是兩人沒什麼的小吵罷了，而見到自己就拚命扔東西，要說什麼也說不上啊。</p><p>「嘆…大概能知道你想說什麼…」</p><p>「咦…啊…那個…狛枝前輩說如果您不找他的話不道歉的話…就不原諒您…大概是這意思…」</p><p>「啊…抱歉」一瞬間日向也察覺到自己帶了些怒氣皺眉，摀住自己的額頭，也許就是所謂的怠倦期吧，還是什麼來著，總之明明一切的磨合都有好的跡象，卻給一點小事給打敗。</p><p>捏著眉間，日向淡淡地嘆了口氣。</p><p>「這件事還是我來處理吧…不過還得麻煩苗木君幫我把他帶出來，鎖在房間裡又那麼多雜物……」</p><p>「啊…是指抓起來扔嗎？」</p><p>「嗯…總之麻煩了…」合十著雙手，日向彎下腰身求著。</p><p>—而且是不知道什麼情況，或許是幸運作祟吧，還真是百發百中。</p><p>「嗯，那等會間…」</p><p>不知道為什麼自己忽然就像新手村的勇者大人一樣，接起信差的工作，在兩處走著。</p><p>「叩—叩」</p><p>「那個…狛枝桑…」</p><p>寢室的房內開出一條裂縫，雖然不知道裡頭怎麼了，但是略微的映出藍色的屏幕光以及悶悶地手機響聲，看來除了傳話上日向前輩還在努力著。</p><p>「……」不安地滾動著雙眼，苗木差點把自己轉暈，但還是不曉得該用什麼藉口把人從裡頭帶出來。</p><p>「苗木君抱歉…讓你困擾了…」</p><p>「不過還是很介意到底發生什麼了…」</p><p>「啊…還是不要知道的好……」</p><p>沉下臉，狛枝刻意的閃避目光。</p><p>「這樣啊…那不勉強總之…多少聽聽日向前輩的解釋…」</p><p>「………嘆！我知道了」</p><p>『可終於接電話了、啊等等別掛啊、那個…怎麼說抱歉啊……但是啊』</p><p>『沒什麼…其實…我似乎又忘了我們怎麼吵起來的…』</p><p>—又犯病了嗎？！</p><p>「啊那沒事吧…現在過去、在那之前記得你已經原諒我了…圓規什麼的不要再扔了，那個中了可不是開玩笑的啊……」</p><p>（其二）籤詩</p><p>以前玩的抽籤詩寫故事。</p><p>第三十三  吉</p><p>枯木逢春艷</p><p>芳韮再發林</p><p>雲間方見月</p><p>前遇貴人欽</p><p>裡面提到交往、結婚</p><p>全都好吧！！！！</p><p>（雖然覺得狛枝該是大吉，但是這對他那大起大落的人生而言太平常了）</p><p>「叮噹—叮噹—」</p><p>「喂咿—狛枝……明明就傳簡訊過的」</p><p>打著手機，日向一面在樓下張望著，都能從這空盪盪的房裡聽見手機鈴聲，許久卻還是不見對方答覆。</p><p>「睡這麼死嗎……」</p><p>「喂——狛枝！！」持續撥通著，日向一面在四周繞著試圖找到能更好傳遞自己聲音的角落。</p><p>（先讓我欠著，這個感覺還是1/1那時完成會比較合宜）</p><p>本來只是小短，就想看日狛二人甜甜的</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>